Inaho dan Pangeran Vampire
by rharaayumi
Summary: Sedetik kemudian cahaya aneh seperti saat Slaine berubah dari kelelawar ke tubuh manusia kembali muncul dari tubuh Slaine


**Summary:** _Sedetik kemudian cahaya aneh seperti saat Slaine berubah dari kelelawar ke tubuh manusia kembali muncul dari tubuh Slaine_

**Disclaimer: ** Gen Urobuchi, Katsuhiko Takayama

**Genre: ** Romance, YAOI ALLERT

**Rate: **T

**Pairing: **Inaho x Slaine

**Warning: OOC, ** typo eperiwer~~~~ ,

Cerita ini adopsi dari cerita 'jack dan pohon kacang' + 'pangeran kodok' dongen terkenal dari negri sebrang (ceileh) + beberapa bumbu-bumbu garing di berbagai tempat~~ hope you like it w

**Balasan review (orenji days)**

Akira: arigatou~~

: makasih w hahaha iya lagi seneng sama pair ini, jadi sementara kayaknya bakal buat pair ini dan ini dan ini terus w haha buat cerita dimana Inaho gk ooc susah Orz, dan enath kenapa pengen aja liat Inaho yg berekspresi jadinya tiap fic malah buat Inaho ooc (ahhh gomen para fans Inaho, tapi diriku janji bakal bikin ff di mana ooc nya dikit) sueeeeeerrrr …~~~

**DON'T READ , IF YOU DON'T LIKE STORIES ABOUT BL~~**

**Inaho dan Pangeran Vampire**

"Ohayou yuki-nee"

Inaho menyapa kakak perempuannya yang terlihat keluar dari kamar sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Menyebabkan rambutnya yang sedikit melewati bahu semakin berantakan. Tiidak sampai terlihat seperti rambut singa tapi cukup berantakan untuk ukuran rambut seorang wanita dewasa.

"ohayou Nao-kun" kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku? Padahal hari ini tugasku untuk membuat sarapan."

Wanita yang dipanggil Yuki-nee tadi langsung menuju meja makan, menunggu Inaho membuat sarapan untuk mereka. Yuki-nee dan Inaho hanya tinggal berdua, orang tua mereka telah meninggal. Ayah mereka meninggal sebagai salah satu ksatria yg cukup terkenal di kerajaan Deucalion. Sedangkan ibu mereka yang tidak terima akan kematian suaminya, dan menanggung kesedihan mendalam ditinggal suaminya menjadi sakit-sakitan dan menyusul suaminya, meninggalkan Yuki-nee dan Nao-kun .

"aku sudah membangunkanmu dari tadi" jawab Inaho dengan wajah datar seperti tembok.

"Yuki-nee kau mau sarapan apa? Telur dadar atau telur mata sapi?" lanjut Inaho dengan wajah masih tanpa ekspresi seperti tadi.

Inaho memang terkenal dengan wajah tembok yang selalu melekat pada dirinya. Senang, sedih, marah, gelisah, kecewa, khawatir bahkan ekspresi curiganya saja selalu datar. Entah sejak kapan ekspresinya seperti itu, mungkin sejak kedua orang tuanya meninggalkannya. Entahlah.

"telur dadar" jawab Yuki-nee

"maaf aku membuat telur mata sapi" jawab Inaho seraya memberikan sarapan untuk kakaknya yang telah jadi.

"kalau begitu untuk apa kau bertanya?" Yuki-nee mencoba memancing keluar ekspresi Inaho dengan membuat ekspresi ngambek sok imut agar Inaho bisa sedikit tersenyum. Tapi Inaho tetap tidak bergeming.

"makanlah, aku akan ke pasar, menjual telur hasil ternak kita dan buah jeruk yang hari ini kupanen". Lanjut Inaho sambil melepaskan apron yang dia kenakan saat membuat sarapan.

"kau tidak sarapan?" Yuki-nee sesaat berhenti dari sarapannya demi melihat Inaho yang tengah bersiap-siap.  
"sudah tadi saat Yuki-nee masih tidur. Aku buru-buru. Kalau tidak, para pedagang di pasar akan membeli pasokan telur dan jeruk dari orang lain."

Inaho akhirnya meninggalkan Yuki-nee yang kembali menyantap sarapannya. perjalanan ke pasar bukanlah perjalanan yang dekat. Dia harus menempuh perjalanan selama 1 jam. Bukan karna jalannya yang rusak, tapi karna barang yang dibawanya cukup banyak.

Inaho sampai di pasar tepat waktu. Dia berkeliling pasar sekitar 10 menit untuk memberikan barang dagangannya kepada para pedangan yang ada di pasar. Setelah selesai, Inaho berniat singgah di salah satu toko yang berada tepat di sebelah pintu masuk pasar untuk membeli beberapa kebutuhan hariannya dan Yuki-nee. tepat sebelum melangkahkan kaki ke dalam toko Inaho melihat seorang pria tua yang tampak sempoyongan terjatuh. Tanpa fikir panjang Inaho membawa Pria tua itu ke sebuah klinik, membelikannya obat tentu saja semua biaya itu dari hasil yang didapatkan Inaho tadi.

"terima kasih sudah menolongku anak muda" jawab pria tua itu setelah sadar dari pingsannya.

"sama-sama" kembali Inaho hanya menjawab datar.

"ambillah ini anakku, 7 biji kacang ini akan membuat hidupmu bahagia."

Inaho menerima pemberian orang tua itu (jangan ditanya ekspresi Inaho, ekspresi temboknya masih bertahta indah)

"tanamlah biji kacang ini tepat pukul 7 malam ini, tepat di bawah pohon jeruk di deretan ke 7 yang ada di kebunmu. Keesokan harinya akan muncul sebuah pohon kacang yang menjulang ke langit. Panjatlah pohon kacang itu, dan kau akan sampai ke negri para raksasa yang bernama kerajaan Vers. Tapi ingat, kau tidak boleh sampai bertemu dengan mereka. raksasa-raksasa itu mereka pasti akan memakanmu. Oh ya, bawalah 7 buah jeruk, raksasa-raksasa itu sangat tidak menyukai bau jeruk jadi saat kau membawanya mereka tidak akan mendekatimu. Tapi ingat, jika salah satu dari jeruk yang kau bawa hilang maka akan membuat raksasa-raksasa itu menyadari keberadaanmu. Ambillah salah satu angsa emas yang ada di sana. Angsa itu akan membuatmu kaya raya, karna angsa itu akan mengeluarkan telur emas. Dan jangan sampai raksasa itu menyadari tentang pohon kacang itu, jika mereka menyadarinya mereka akan turun ke tempat ini dan memakan kita semua."

Inaho mendengarkan penjelasan panjang pria tua itu. Dia pun pulang ke rumah, setelah memastikan keadaan pria tua itu baiik-baik saja. Tepat pukul tujuh malam, Inaho menanam 7 biji kacang tepat di bawah pohon jeruk deretan ke 7.

~keesokan harinya~

Inaho sedikit terkejut dan setengah tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Pohon jeruknya yang berada di deretan ke7 berubah menjadi pohon kacang raksasa. Dia memetik 7 buah jeruk berwarna orange cerah memasukannya ke dalam ranselnya yang juga berwarna orange. Inaho pun memanjat pohon kacang itu. Tidak seperti dugaannya, ternyata tidak butuh waktu lama memanjat pohon itu. Hanya setengah jam Inaho telah sampai di tempat yang sangat berbeda. Semua bangunan yang berada di tempat itu sangat sangat sangat sangat besar. Inaho menganggap diriya seperti seekor semut yang tersesat.

"…."

"kemarin pria tua itu hanya menyuruhku mengambil angsa emas. Dia bahkan tidak memberi tauku harus mengambil angsa di mana. Sepertinya aku harus mengumpulkan informasi."

Inaho bersembunyi di antara rerumputan sambil mengumpulkan informasi. 4 hari berlalu, informasi yang didapatkannya sudah lebih dari cukup. Ternyata yang memiliki angsa emas adalah keluarga kerajaan. Dan semua itu tersimpan di istana. Inaho pun bergegas menuju istana. Dia ingin secepatnya menyudahi petualangannya di negri para raksasa ini. Bukan karna takut tapi karna persediaan bekal miliknya sudah hampir habis.

Perjalanannya ke istana memakan waktu 1 hari penuh. Malam pun tiba Inaho tetap nekat melanjutkan perjalanannya . JDUUUAAAAk

"….." inaho tak berekspresi tapi memegang jidatnya yang terasa sedikit sakit karena membentur sesuatu. Inaho mencoba merabah ke depan. Tidak ada tembok di sana, lalu apa yang dia tabrak tadi. Inaho mempertajam pendengaran dan penglihatannya. Sayup-sayup terdengar suara decit kecil matanya tertuju ke sumber suara. Inaho mengambil benda yang tergeletak di tanah di dekat kakinya, itu ternyata sebuah kelelawar. _Loading_ sepersekian detik Inaho baru menyadarinya. Ini kali pertama dia menemukan sesuatu yang kecil setelah kurang lebih 4 hari di vers. Inikan kelelawar dari bumi fikirnya.

Inaho membawa kelelawar yang pingsan itu dengannya. Malam semakin larut, udara semakin menusuk. Inaho mencoba menghangatkan dirinya sambil meniup-niup telapak tangannya sambil terus berjalan. Inaho mengingat kelelawar tadi, dikeluarkannya kelelawar itu dari dalam sakunya. Inaho pun mencoba menghangatkannya. Dia meniup-niup kelelawar itu entah karna tiupannya yg terlalu dekat atau memang karna penasaran ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya berciuman dengan kelelawar asli (?). Inaho pun mencium kelelawar itu. Detik itu juga tubuh si kelelawar itu bersinar. Dan kelelawar itu pun berubah menjadi sesosok makhluk imut tanpa memakai sehelai kain bersurai blonde dengan mata bermanik biru kehijauan.

"kau….." Inaho yang sedikit terkejut tapi tetap menampilkan wajah sedatar tembok istana.

"ja..ja..jangan melihatku" sosok imut di depan Inaho itu mencoba menutupi tubuhnnya dengan tangan karna malu.

"pakai ini" Inaho mengeluarkan pakaian dari ranselnya, pakaian yang kemarin di kenakannya. Inaho bukannya pelit. Tapi karna terburu-buru dan juga agak sedikit tergoda melihat pemandangan di hadapannya dia hanya mengambil apa saja yang bisa digapai oleh tangannya. Dan inilah hasilnya. Sebuah baju berwarna sitrus dengan motif jeruk-jeruk kecil berwarna orange di baju itu.

Pemuda blonde itu memakai baju Inaho. Wajahnya semakin merona saat menyadari sepasang mata bermanik merah kecoklatan tengah menatapnya lekat.

"te.. terima kasih.. a..aku Slaine Saazbaum Troyard"

Pemuda blonde itu memperkenalkan dirinya. Saking degdegannya karna terus menerus ditatap, cara bicaranyapun berubah menjadi gagap seperti azis gagap (hell ya kalo gk tau azis gagap masa kecil kalian kurang bahagia :p /udehdiamlanjutinceritanya).

"Inaho Kaizuka" jawab si muka tembok tanpa melepaskan pandangannya ke Slaine.

"kau bukan bangsa vers? Ukuran badanmu tidak seperti orang—orang di sini?"

"aku dari bumi.. tapi aku bukan manusia.. aku ini pangeran vampire, tapi seorang penyihir mengutukku menjadi kelelawar pemakan buah untuk merusak silsilah keluarga kerajaan vampire agar dia bisa menguasai kerajaan kami. Dan kutukan ku akan lepas jika orang yang ditakdirkan untukku yaitu manusia berumur 17 tahun yang mengeluarkan aroma buah kesukaanku menciumku dan ciuman itu haruslah ciuman pertama dari orang yang ditakdirkan untukku itu."

"…."

"ASTAGAAAAAAAAAAH? JANGAN BILANG INI CIUMAN PERTAMAMU? OMEGAAAAD! TIDAK MUNGKIN!"

Slaine berteriak keras begitu sadar dengan apa yang terjadi.

"ya, dan aku orang yang ditakdirkan untukmu!" jika mengamati wajah Inaho dalam lebih dalam lagi, kalian akan menyadari kalau saat itu Inaho sedangan tersenyum tipis.

"sudah lebih 1000 tahun aku terjebak di tubuh kelelawar itu. Dan sejak 900 tahun lalu aku terjebak di vers sudah berbagai cara kucoba tapi tetap tidak tau cara kembali ke bumi."

Slaine mulai menangis, menyadari sudah selama apa dirinya terjebak. Inaho yang tidak tega melihat makhluk blonde imut dihadapannya menangis, tanpa sadar mengusap pundak pria yang tengah terduduk itu.

1000 tahun terjebak di tubuh kelelawar, kemampuan berjalan si blonde sedikit menurun. Akhirnya Inaho menggendong si blonde di punggungnya. Sebagai ucapan terima kasihnya, Slaine memutuskan mengikuti Inaho untuk menemukan angsa emas di istana. Slaine yang sudah lebih 900 tahun terjebak di vers menjadi pemandu jalan Inaho.

Pelan tapi pasti, mereka berdua sampai ke peternakan angsa emas milik kekaisaran vers. Tapi seperti yang ada di fikiran Inaho. Sekalipun mereka menemukan angsa itu, mereka tidak akan mungkin bisa membawa angsa berukuran raksasa itu pulang. Inaho tidak tampak kecewa. Karna baginya dia telah menemukan sesuatu yang lebih berharga daripada angsa emas yang menjadi tujuannya. Yap itu adalah orang yang saat ini sedang berada di punggungnya.

"tidak mungkin juga bisa membawa mereka pulang. Sudahlah kita kembali saja ke bumi." Inaho memutar arah langkahnya.

"tidak tunggu dulu.. sekalipun aku vampire aku juga bisa sihir tau. Aku bisa merubah ukuran angsa itu menjadi kecil dan kita bisa meletakkan di dalam ranselmu itu"

"Bat, kau fikir tenagaku kuat mengangkat beban lain lagi?"

"Bat? Maksudmu aku? Namaku Slaine tau! Slaine saazbaum troyard"

"namamu terlalu ribet, Bat lebih enak dan lebih gampang. "

"tidak adil! Kalau begitu aku gk mau panggil Inaho.. aku maunya manggil er…."

"sayang?"

Blussssssshhh seketika wajah Inaho merah padam.

"te..tentu saja bukan si..siapa yang mau memanggil wajah tembok sepertimu dengan sebutan sayang? Buuu buuuu.. orange, iya aku akan memanggilmu karna baumu seperti jeruk yang kusukai /"

Jawab Slaine sambil menyembunyikan wajah merah padamnya di balik punggung Inaho. Berharap Inaho tidak melihat wajahnya saat ini. Tapi percuma, detak jantuung Slaine yang tepat berada di punggung Inaho sudah memberikan semua informasi yang Inaho butuhkan dari si blonde.

Slaine meminta Inaho untuk menurunkannya. Inaho terpaksa menurunkan Slaine dan menundah niat pulangnya beberapa menit. Slaine pun mengeluarkan sihirnya merubah angsa raksasa itu menjadi ukuran angsa di bumi. Dan menambahnya dengan sihir anti gravitasi sehingga angsa itu sama sekali tidak memiliki bobot bahkan segrampun.

"Ini angsa milikmu, ayo kita pulang ke bumi. Tenang angsa ini bahkan lebih ringan dari udara berkat sihirku"

"kalau kau bisa sihir? Kenapa tidak menyihir dirimu sendiri agar terlepas dari kutukan?"

"tidak bisa begitu! Kita tidak bisa menyihir diri kita sendiri. Bayarannya sangat besar jika hal itu kia lakukan"

"bayaran?"

"yah bayarannya itu nyawa kita"

Slaine memberikan angsa itu kepada Inaho, dan Inaho menyimpan angsa itu di dalam tas ransel miliknya. Setelah itu kembali menggendong Slaine di punggungnya. Mereka berdua berjalan ke arah tempat tumbuhnya pohon kacang. Sepanjang perjalanan Inaho dan Slaine saling bercerita tentang kehidupannya masing-masing. Tentu saja Slaine yang lebih banyak bercerita. Dan Inaho hanya mengangguk mendengarkan dengan seksama kisah pemuda blonde itu selama seribu tahun.

"bat, aku orang yang ditakdirkan untukmu kan?" tanya Inaho

Tidak seperti biasa Slaine tidak menjawab, tapi kepalanya hanya disandarkan ke bahu Inaho. Inaho lanjut bertanya kepada Slaine setelah Slaine menjawab 'ya' dari gerakan tubuhnya yang menyandarkan kepala ke bahu Inaho.

"kau vampire kan? Aku manusia. Kau abadikan? Setidaknya umurmu jauh lebih panjang dibandingkan aku yang hanya manusia. Bagaimana jika aku mati lebih dulu daripada kamu? Apakah kamu akan mencari orang lain yang ditakdirkan lagi?"

Inaho ingat betul, inilah pertama kalinya dia berbicara begini panjang dalam satu kali kesempatan berbicara kepada orang lain. Dia bahkan tidak pernah seperti ini kepada Yuki-nee. Seketika Inaho merindukan kakak perempuannya itu, Yuki-nee pasti khawatir.

'_Hei tunggu Slaine tidak menjawab. Apakah dia bener-benar akan mencari penggantiku nanti saat aku mati lebih dulu?'_

"Bat.. hei bat.."

Slaine masih tidak menjawab.

"Slaine.. kau baik-baik saja?"

Inaho menoleh ke pundaknya tempat Slaine menyandarkan kepalanya, dia bisa melihat wajah merah Slaine. Nafasnya tidak beraturan. Inaho mencoba merasakan suhu badan Slaine. Dan seperti dugaannya Slaine sedang demam tinggi. Inaho menghentikan langkahnya. Membaringkan Slaine dan merawatnya sebisa dan sebaik yang mungkin dia lakukan dengan obat yang seadanya.

Perlahan Slaine sadar dari pingsannya.

"maa… Maaf Orange, aku terlalu memaksakan diriku menggunakan sihir kepada angsa tadi."

"ku bilang juga apa, apa yang harus kulakukan?" Inaho terlihat begitu khawatir saat memeriksa keadaan Slaine. pertama kalinya Inaho menampilkan ekspresi khawatirnya kepada dunia.

"aku hanya butuh sebuah jeruk" jawab Slaine

"kenapa kau tidak bilang? Aku punya 7, makan saja semuanya! Asal kau bisa sembuh Bat!"

"tidak bisa, jika satu saja jeruk ini hilang, para raksasa akan menyadari keberadaanmu. Dan mereka akan memakanmu!"

"tapi…"

Kalimat inaho terhenti saat merasakan bibir Slaine menyentuh bibirnya lembut.

"perjalanan ke pohon kacang tinggal setengah hari, dan kita akan kembali ke bumi. Aku akan bertahan sampai kita tiba.. tenanglah aku bahkan bisa menunggu selama 1000 tahun lebih.. hanya setengah hari, aku pasti bisa menunggu"

Slaine kembali pingsan, tanpa fikir panjang Inaho pun berjalan secepat yang dia bisa ke arah pohon kacang. Di punggungnya kondisi Slaine makin memburuk, nafasnya makin pendek. Suhu badannya makin naik. Detak jantungnya makin lemah. Slaine makin sekarat, dan jarak kepohon kacang masih tersisa 2 jam. Inaho tidak punya pilihan lain. Harus mengorbankan Slaine atau mengorbankan dirinya, dan dia lebih memilih mengorbankan dirinya. Inaho menyuapkan jeruk-jeruk yang dibawahnya kepada Slaine. 7 jeruk pun habis sudah. Kondisi Slaine makin lama makin membaik. Suhu badannya sudah normal, nafasnya mulai teratur dan detak jatungnya sudah normal.

Inaho menarik nafas lega, mencium kening Slaine yang terlihat sedang berusaha membuka mata. Tapi apa yang didapatkan Inaho? Sebuah tamparan keras di pipinya.

"kau gila? Raksasa itu akan menemukanmu! Kau sama saja membunuhku!. Kau fikir kalau kau mati di makan raksasa-raksasa itu aku bisa hidup? Aku lebih memilih mati menyelamatkanmu daripada mati karna kematianmu Orange!"

"kita tidak akan mati, kita akan kembali ke bumi dan hidup bahagia selamanya Bat!" jawab Inaho sambil memeluk kepala Slaine

"kau bisa bilang begitu? Apa kau masih bisa bicara seperti itu? Liat kita sudah dikepung raksasa Orange.. "

Belum lagi Slaine menyelesaikan kalimatnya, seorang raksasa yang terlihat sangat lapar mengambil Inaho. Slaine yang melihatnya menjadi histeris, kekuatannya yang selama ini tidak pernah dia gunakan selama 1000 tahun keluar tak terkendali menghempaskan tubuh raksasa yang memegang Inaho terjatuh. Slaine pun menangkap Inaho di udara, dan terbang sangat cepat menuju pohon kacang. Waktu yang seharusnya ditempuh 2 jam oleh Inaho menjadi 5 detik oleh kepakan-kepakan sayap Slaine.

Inaho dan Slaine menuruni pohon kacang, 30 menit kemudian mereka sampai di bumi tepat di kubun jeruk milik Inaho. Mereka mengambil kapak, mencoba memotong pohon kacang raksasa itu tapi malah kapak itu yang tebelah menjadi 2. Di atas mereka, terlihat Para raksasa itu mencoba menuruni pohon kacang. Inaho dan Slaine panik. Tapi yang lebih membuat Inaho terkejut adalah ciuman Slaine yang sangat tiba-tiba di saat genting seperti ini.

"apa yang kau lakukan?" Inaho bertanya saat Slaine menghentikan ciumannya

"kau tunggulah di sini, aku akan menebang pohon kacang itu" jawab Slaine sambil tersenyum

"caranya? Tadi kita sudah memakai kapak. Dan hasilnya malah kapaknya yang patah!"

"masih ada 1 cara" lanjut Slaine

Slaine meninggalkan Inaho. Dari bawah Inaho melihat Slaine melakukan sesuatu kepada dirinya sendiri. Inaho mencoba mengingat di mana dia pernah melihat itu. Seketika rahangnya menguat, inaho mencoba memanjat pohon kacang itu mencoba sejajar dengan ketinggian Slaine. Tapi terlambat. Slaine sudah berubah menjadi kapak raksasa, dan sekali tebas pohon kacang pun berubah kembali menjadi pohon jeruk. Para raksasa yang tadinya terlihat menuruni pohon kacang seketika hilang bersamaan dengan berubahnya pohon kacang di ladang Inaho menjadi pohon jeruk.

Slaine sudah kembali menjadi bentuk manusia lagi, Inaho meletakkan kepala Slaine tepat di pangkuannya. Slaine menangis, sekaligus tersenyum bahagia bisa melindungi Inaho. Slaine menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya tepat di pangkuan Inaho. Inaho hanya bisa mendekap tubuh kaku milik si blonde. Dia hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya sendiri dia bahkan tidak merasakan bahwa bibir bawahnya tengah berdarah hebat akibat perbuatannya.

Inaho mencium bibir Slaine. Tidak ada balasan dari bibir yang sudah berubah dingin itu. Sedetik kemudian cahaya aneh seperti saat Slaine berubah dari kelelawar ke tubuh manusia kembali muncul dari tubuh Slaine. Denyut nadi Slaine muncul kembali, sangat pelan. Wajahnya yang tadi pucat kembali memerah dan nafasnya kembali berhembus meskipun masih belum teratur.

Slaine membuka matanya bahkan dia bingung dengan apa yang tengah terjadi. Tapi satu hal yang pasti Slaine merasakan bahwa tubuhnya tengah di dekap erat oleh Inaho.

"Orange, kubilang juga apa, vampire itu susah mati kan ?"

Slaine mencoba menenangkan Inaho yang masih memeluknya erat, sudah lebih dari 1 jam Inaho belum juga melepaskan pelukannya

"kau tadi sudah mati Bat. Ini keajaiban.. kau akan hidup bahkan akan terus hidup saat aku sudah tidak di dunia ini lagi!"

Slaine menggeleng

"tidak Orange, jika suatu hari nanti kau mati, detik itu juga aku akan mati. Karna sumber kehidupanku sekarang ini adalah darimu, dari darah yang kau minumkan kepadaku tadi"

"tapi aku tidak pernah meminumkanmu darahku bat" jawab Inaho tak mengerti. Ya Inaho bahkan tidak menyadari soal darah dari gigitan bibirnya

"darah yang ada di sini Orange…"

Slaine menunjuk darah inaho dengan telunjukknya. Kemudian menutup luka Inaho itu dengan ciuman darinya

**~FIN~**


End file.
